


Akkarins Abschied

by oOJuliaOo



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Romantic Angst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOJuliaOo/pseuds/oOJuliaOo
Summary: Sonea trauert um ihren geliebten Akkarin und verbringt Stunden an seinem Grab. Doch ein letzter Moment mit Akkarin sei ihr vergönnt. Sind die Vorderungen, die er an sie stellt erfüllbar oder einfach zu hoch?





	

Ich saß mit den anderen Gildenmagiern im Versammlungsraum, doch ich hörte nicht, was sie sagten. Es war unwichtig. Nichts war mehr wichtig, nichts hatte mehr Sinn… Mein Leben ohne ihn hatte kein Sinn. Ich ignorierte schon seit Tagen die Menschen, die unaufhörlich auf mich einredeten. Wie konnten sie bloß glauben, sie wüssten wie es mir geht? Ich wusste, dass viele von ihnen geliebte Personen verloren hatten, aber es war mir egal. Plötzlich hielt ich das Gerede und Gemurmel nicht mehr aus.  
Schließlich stand ich auf und ging. In der Halle wurde es still, doch niemand erhob Protest. Noch nicht einmal Osen, der erschöpft und die Trauer ins Gesicht geschrieben, auf dem Platz des Administrators saß. Ich schlug den Weg zum Friedhof ein ohne darüber nachzudenken. Ich erinnerte mich an die ersten Tage nach seinem Tod. Ich hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Mir vorgemacht, es wäre ein Alptraum gewesen, so einen, wie ich seit seinem Tod jede Nacht hatte. Erst als Rothen mich angeschrien hatte, war ich wieder in die Realität zurückgekehrt. Ich wusste, dass es ihm unendlich leid tat, doch auch er hatte Verluste erlitten. Viele seiner Freunde waren gestorben.  
Ich kniete mich vor Akkarins Grab und strich über den kühlen, leblosen Stein.   
Er war genau so leblos und kühl, wie auch Akkarins Leiche gewesen war. Ich legte meine Stirn an den Stein. Das einzige Wort, dass seit Tagen in meinem Kopf schwirrte und sich immer wiederholte war: „Warum?“  
Warum war uns kein Glück vergönnt?   
Warum musstest ausgerechnet du sterben, Akkarin?  
Ich hatte nicht einmal die Chance von dir Abschied zu nehmen…   
Warum hast du mir bloß all deine Kraft gegeben? Du hättest doch wissen müssen, dass ich nicht ohne dich leben wollte.  
Ich kann dir einfach nicht böse sein, aber ich werde mir nie verzeihen können, dass ich nicht gemerkt habe, dass du mir all deine Kraft gegeben hast.  
Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht und tropften auf die einzige Blume auf seinem Grab: Eine weiße Rose.  
Wieder spürte ich wie er meine Wange strich. Seinen Atem an meinem Hals. Seine Hand die meine Hand hält. Seine Küsse und seine so unglaublich zärtlichen Berührungen.   
Mein Herz blutet, es brach in dem Moment wo du starbst.  
Wie konntest du nur von mir gehen?   
Was soll ich jetzt ohne dich machen?  
Oh Akkarin, ich vermisse dich so…

Plötzlich spürte ich eine kaum merkliche Präsenz in meinem Geist. Sie kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Aber das konnte nicht sein…. Es konnte nicht Akkarins Präsenz sein, die ich spürte! Meine Finger gruben sich tief in die feuchte Erde.  
"Sonea? ", hörte ich ganz leise seine Stimme.   
Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Das war nur Einbildung, er war Tod!  
"Sonea, bitte…", hörte ich erneut seine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Sie hörte sich unendlich schwach an.  
"Akkarin?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
"Ja. Sonea hör mir zu. Ich habe nicht genug Kraft um lange mit dir zu sprechen und das ist meine einzige Chance dir alles zu sagen… was ich dir noch sagen wollte."  
Ich spürte einen Knoten in meiner Brust und bekam kaum noch Luft.  
"Ich höre dir zu…", sagte ich zitternd.  
"Ich liebe dich, Sonea! Du bist eine umwerfende Frau. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du mich geliebt hast. Aber bitte versprich mir etwas…", hauchte er traurig.  
"Akkarin ich-", begann ich.  
"Sonea, bitte. Sieh es als meinen letzten Wunsch an, meinen letzten Willen…", flehte er. Tränen liefen heiß über meine Wangen und gefroren auf dem kalten Boden.  
"Ja ", brachte ich gerade noch so zustande.  
"Weine nicht um mich, Sonea. Du musst mich loslassen. Ich muss weiterziehen und du… du musst wieder glücklich werden! Ich werde nicht wiederkommen. So gerne ich würde, ich kann nicht. Meine Reise endet hier… Sonea, die Erinnerung an mich, ist das, was dir für immer bleibt. Wo immer du auch bist, ich bin bei dir. Aber bitte, werde wieder glücklich, ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich so zu sehen", sagte er sanft.  
"Nein Akkarin, dass kann ich dir nicht versprechen! Ich könnte nie wieder glücklich werden ohne dich ."  
Ich spürte wie kalter Wind aufkam und es anfing zu regnen, doch es war mir egal. Ich klammerte mich an die letzten paar Momente, die ich noch mit Akkarin verbringen konnte.  
"Du hast es mir schon versprochen, Sonea", ich hörte diese typische, leichte Belustigung aus seiner Stimme heraus, wodurch ich nur noch mehr weinen musste.  
"So, jetzt ist jedes Wort gesagt und alle Ängste sind besiegt. Auf meinen letzten Weg kannst du mich nicht begleiten, Sonea. Diesen letzten Weg muss ich alleine gehen. Ich liebe dich Sonea", sagte er sanft und liebevoll.   
"Nein Akkarin, bleib bei mir! Ich brauche dich! Wie soll ich ohne dich weiterleben?",schrie ich ihn verzweifelt an.  
Doch Akkarin antwortete mir nicht mehr: Ich spürte nur noch wie Akkarins Präsenz verblasste und schließlich ganz verschwand. Verzweiflung und Trauer übermannten mich. Ich hatte den letzten Moment mit meinem geliebten Akkarin verbracht und ihm nicht einmal gesagt, dass ich ihn liebte. Der letzte Moment, den ich je mit Akkarin erleben werde war vorbei… Meine Erinnerungen werden nicht ewig halten.   
Irgendwann werde ich nicht mehr wissen, wie sich seine Stimme anhörte und mich nicht mehr an dieses geheimnisvolle Funkeln in seinen Augen erinnert. Irgendwann würde die Erinnerung an ihn einfach verblassen…   
Ich fürchte mich vor dem Tag, wo du nur noch ein weißes Blatt für mich seien wirst.


End file.
